


Bubblebath

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Akira and Goro celebrate half a year together by taking a bubble bath.Stuff happens.





	Bubblebath

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Alex! Find her and her amazing art on twitter [@maruitenshi](https://twitter.com/maruitenshi)

“Honey, I’m home!”

Akira looked around the dark, empty apartment and frowned, leaning against the door as he slid off his shoes and set his bag down, letting Morgana out of it. It was late in the evening already, and Akira has been worrying he might end up making his lover wait – but it seemed like Goro wasn’t back from work yet.

“We need to have a serious talk with your other father, Mona.” the raven sighed and shook his head, picking up the few shopping bags he had with him and walking into the apartment; Morgana skipping beside him, meowing intelligently in response. It made Akira smile as he flicked on the lights and started to unload his shopping.

“I mean, what kind of parent is he, coming home so late. He barely gets to spend time with you anymore, not to mention me. Especially me, no offence, but in the end _you’re_ a cat and I’m his boyfriend.” Akira smiled and scratched behind Morgana’s ears before opening a can for him, putting about half of it into the cat’s bowl and chuckling as Morgana attacked the food as if he has been starving for the last week.

The groceries Akira had gotten on his way back from a meeting with Ann found their way into fridge and cupboards; the raven grinned lightly as he pulled out a small package, containing cute couple mugs and wrapped up with a small ribbon he got for today’s occasion, setting it right on the counter, in a place Goro won’t be able to miss.

It’s not like it was an anniversary or anything; but then again, the day on which half a year since they were together passed happened only once, right?

Still smiling, Akira picked up his phone and texted a _when will you be home?_ to his lover, munching on a cookie as he grabbed for the last bag. It was smaller than the others, lavender-white; with a logo of Ann’s modelling company on it. Akira hummed, opening it and peering curiously inside.

It was Ann’s custom to, every time they hung out together, give him some samples or gifts or something she has gotten out of her job. And though Akira was positive it has only ever been a sign of affection from his friend, and Ann had no ulterior motives for giving him all these gifts, somehow every one of them usually led to an increasingly adventurous nights with his lover.

Her first gift was easy to predict enough – one of the bottles of cosmetics she gave Akira to try out being massage oil. The raven grinned, reminiscing about that particular night, and how many times they had to wash their sheets afterwards, to get the oil out of them. They still smelt faintly of jasmine sometimes, and Akira didn’t mind in the slightest.

Then, there was that time Ann gave him some face-care products from a new line for men Goro snatched almost immediately upon seeing them; and how they both stared, when a stick of lipstick fell out from between the bottles, crimson red and apparently looking _very_ good on Akira – so good, in fact, Goro ended up kissing it all over him that night. He even snapped pictures, Akira remembered with a blush; and he himself still had one of Goro’s face, flushed and eyes glazed over with want, lips perfectly accentuated with crimson-red lipstick.

And now… now, the bag was heavier than usual. Akira turned it upside down and hummed at the contents, smiling as he examined a few sweet-scented candles and three rather large packets of soap foam.

_Bubble bath? Nice, Ann. That’s just perfect for tonight._

Akira looked down as his phone chimed in his pocket. His eyes brightened, and his smile grew as he read a simple message from his boyfriend.

 _I’m sorry, I had to stay overtime. Just leaving work, be back home in some half an hour. Love you_.

Half an hour, huh? Well, that was more than enough time to set the mood.

 

* * *

 

Akira sat on the side of the bathtub and turned off the taps. He chuckled as the foam tickled his fingertips and plunged his hand in the water, nodding to himself. It was still too hot, but that was just as well; they won’t be getting in for a little while still.

Hearing the door unlock, Morgana’s happy meow and then Goro’s own _honey I’m home,_ Akira stood up and skipped to the door, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Hello, my hard-working detective.” Akira purred, wrapping his arms gently around Goro’s waist as he pulled him into a soft kiss. The brunet smiled back against his lips; and Akira could distinctly hear a little _thud_ of Goro’s case hitting the ground as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back, long and thorough.

“Oh… someone missed me.” Akira purred, bumping their noses together and laughing when, rather than protest, Goro smiled and nuzzled his neck.

“God, yes. I thought I won’t be able to leave at all tonight. This was such a long day, I’m so glad I’m home…”

“Well, then I’m making sure you’ll be having a nice, long, relaxing evening, love.” Akira smiled, stroking his hand through Goro’s hair. “Hungry?”

“No, actually, I ate at work. I could kill for a bath, though.”

“I think we can resolve this without resorting to murder, Goro.” Akira laughed again and leaned back, smirking; and causing his lover to raise his eyebrow at him in suspicion.

Instead of replying, Akira leaned in; kissing Goro’s lips again, this time softly, lovingly.

“You’ll see.” he whispered, smiling as he took the brunet’s hand and guided them through their apartment, towards the bathroom. They couldn’t exactly afford a lavish house just yet – what with Goro only starting out in his job, and Akira still studying – but their little bathroom still looked like quite a romantic place, with candles everywhere, sweet scent in the air and few roses scattered about; and the bath, steaming and filled with so many bubbles they spilled over the edge. For a few moments, Goro stared at the scene, before chuckling; and looking back at Akira with a soft smile that told the raven more about just how much Goro loved him than any single _I love you_ ever could.

“…you hopeless romantic. Alright, what date did I forget, because I was _not_ expecting this.” Goro chuckled, tugging his lover closer; and smiling when Akira started to unbutton his shirt for him, fingers deft and skilled in what they were doing, lips already trailing soft, adoring kisses down his throat.

“Hm… why won’t you try to figure it out, love?” the raven purred, and Goro rolled his eyes; even as he used to little break in between the kisses to tug Akira’s shirt off of him, too, and throw it to the side.

“Well, it’s April the 24th… your birthday is in September, mine in June… we’ve only been dating for half a year, so it’s not— _oh_.” Goro blinked, before starting to laugh; and tugged Akira’s pants off before being led – already naked as well – into their bathtub. Admittedly, Goro had to pretty much sit on Akira’s lap for both of them to fit, but that was alright; he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Happy half-a-year together, Goro.” Akira whispered, and kissed his ear; and Goro sighed in contentment, relaxing against his lover, letting the hot water envelop him pleasantly.

“Mhm. I love you, you over-the-top fool.” he whispered back, smiling as he felt Akira’s hold tighten on him slightly. “Still… you’re just always going overboard. You know you could draw us a bubble bath without turning whole bathroom into a bubbly hell, right?”

“I could? Really?” Akira blinked at him innocently, and Goro had to laugh, before turning around carefully and cupping the raven’s cheeks. For a moment, he simply stared at him, a soft smile dancing on his lips; and then, Goro leaned in, pressing a sweet little kiss to the very tip of Akira’s nose.

“…hand me the shampoo, love.” he said softly. “I’ll take care of that mop of yours first, and then you can return the favour.”

It wasn’t the first time they took a bath together; though they rarely allowed themselves the luxury, both because of the size of their bathroom and because of their usually very busy schedules. Still, the rarity of it only made moments like these sweeter; and made them both smile and relax as gentle hands roamed their bodies, washing each other, chuckling and teasing one another quietly with little tickles and soft, lingering kisses… ah, so many kisses. Goro laughed and almost fell out of their bathtub as he finished styling Akira’s hair with foam into something that looked straight out of one of the horror movies the raven insisted they watch, just so that he could get Goro to snuggle up to him in fear; and Akira received his longest kiss yet after flicking a bit of foam at his lover and somehow managing for it to land perfectly on the tip of Goro’s nose.

Once they were both clean, and with their playfulness subsiding somewhat, the two allowed themselves to rest down in the water, enjoying its pleasant warmth relaxing their bodies after the whole day. Goro once more settled himself with his back against Akira’s chest; his eyes closed and lips stretched into a small, handsome smile as Akira rested his head on his shoulder, lips pressed lazing to his lover’s neck.

“…so, anything good happened at work today, love?”

“Mmm… not really. For how long they made me stay, it was rather boring. We’re cleaning up the paperwork and there are so many documents to sort through, check, rewrite, print out, copy, bind together and categorize, it’s a misery to get through. And I’ve only managed to get some one-third of it done today. When I think of how much is still waiting for me…”

Goro sighed, leaning more against Akira’s chest, brushing his head affectionately against his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I’m so tempted to call in sick and hope someone else does it for me… I could stay whole day at home with you, too. Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

“Mhm, would be… I have school tomorrow, though.” Akira laughed quietly, kissing Goro’s temple.

“Can’t _you_ call in sick, too?”

“No can do, love. I’m finally having that meeting about my thesis, if I’m lucky I’ll be able to file it in next month. It’s _almost_ done, I just need the professor to green-light it now…”

“Oh? Does that mean I’ll finally be allowed to read it?”

“Maybe.” Akira smiled, kissing Goro’s nape again and laughing at the brunet’s sigh.

Slowly, his hands came up; gently rubbing against Goro’s sides and smiling as this made his lover purr and sigh contently. Akira always adored this feeling; to feel him instantly relax, melt against his hands whenever he did this. With another gentle kiss to Goro’s nape, Akira guided him to lean to the front; his hands rubbing over Goro’s upper back and starting to knead and massage his shoulders, pulling a soft little groan out of his lover; one that made the raven shudder and stop momentarily, before resuming his work.

“…getting you that massage course was the best investment of my _life_.” Goro mumbled quietly, and another few groans and soft, quiet gasps tore themselves out of his lips. Akira smirked, gentle hands slowly, carefully making their way up and down his lover’s back. He wasn’t hurrying anywhere; working out all the knots and tense spots, thumbs pressing lightly against the few sensitive places he had already memorized on his lover’s body, earning him all the more sounds. Akira bit his lip and leaned forward, shuddering slightly himself as he rested his forehead against Goro’s back, his breathing becoming slightly heavier than it was before. And then, his hands moved back up and kneaded Goro’s shoulders once more, and he must have done a _really_ good job because Goro trembled and _moaned…_

“A-ah… right there…!”

Akira stilled, cursing internally; and after a second’s confusion, he could feel Goro lean back, his head turning to look at him, about to ask him what was wrong; only for that to be rendered completely unnecessary as the next moment, Goro’s lower back brushed over Akira’s crotch; and the brunet stilled, before starting to giggle, even as Akira blushed and shoved him slightly away.

“Well I can’t help it! You were making all sorts of sounds, alright?!”

“Right, right.” Goro chuckled quietly, shaking his head; though his smirked as his hand moved behind him, deft fingers wrapping around Akira’s cock, stroking him slowly as the raven gasped and jerked in the tub, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover.

“Eager, aren’t we? Just a little bit of touching, a gasp or two from me, and you’re all hard and leaking. Pervert.” Goro chuckled quietly, delighting in the way Akira trembled at his words. He has always had a masochistic streak in him; one that matched Goro’s own sadistic one perfectly.

“S-sorry…” Akira mumbled, his hips jerking up once more when Goro swiped his thumb lightly over his tip, pressing right where it felt the absolute best, making the raven mewl.

“I did mean to wait until we’re both in bed, but… ah, you did so well preparing such a romantic bath for us.” Goro smiled, moving his hand away and grabbing around for the bottle of lube he _knew_ Akira would keep on hand somewhere close; and there it was, and the next moment, the brunet moved up to lay comfortably against Akira’s chest once more, legs rising up to rest against the edges of the bathtub.

“Give me your hand.” Goro said quietly, and he could _feel_ Akira gulp as he obeyed, giving him his hand; biting his lip as Goro coated his fingers for him and guided them down, underwater, pressing them against his entrance…

“ _Fuck_.” Akira breathed, and could hear Goro’s breathless chuckle in response; and then feel the brunet’s hips push against his hand as he started to prepare him.

“My… _ah_ , sentiments exactly.” Goro breathed, resting his head comfortably against Akira’s shoulder as he relaxed; only the slow motion of his hips, and the occasional sound betraying how _good_ it felt for the brunet.

Back to his sanity once more – and only with Goro’s ass occasionally brushing against his hard, aching cock, Akira was able to focus more on pleasuring his lover. Slowly, his hand and fingers found a comfortable rhythm, stretching him slowly and with ease that made him feel grateful for hot bath and the relaxing evening they were having. Akira smiled, his head tilting to the side as he started to pepper soft, nipping kisses over his lover’s throat, chuckling at Goro’s half-hearted protest.

“H-hey, don’t leave a— _ah!_ ”

“A what, love?” Akira purred, curling his fingers a bit more and grinning as Goro practically _writhed_ in his hold.

“You _jerk_!”

“You love it.” Akira smiled and kissed him again, his lips lingering over the brunet’s soft skin, tugging at it gently, just teasing…

“I-I have work tomorrow…” Goro whimpered, and breathed out in relief; only to moan out his prettiest moan yet as Akira’s lips slid down, all the way to his collarbone; and the raven bit down there, sucking on the mark, while a third finger thrust inside his lover, curling up to hit that sweet, sweet spot again that made Goro call out so beautifully…

“ _Please_ …” Goro breathed, his hands moving up and behind him, tangling in Akira’s hair insistently. “I’m _ready_ , you’re worrying too much…”

“I don’t want it to hurt.” Akira murmured softly, and he could feel Goro’s smile against his lips as his lover twisted awkwardly back, so that he could kiss him.

“You won’t. You’ll be gentle with me.” he whispered, and all of a sudden, Akira really felt like he, too, couldn’t wait any longer.

Granted, there were some logistics to be resolved at first; and both of them ended up giggling helplessly as Goro’s legs kept sliding down the bottom of the tub as he tried to find some way to brace himself. Finally, he managed; and Akira’s arm slid around his waist, while his other hand sneaked underneath the brunet’s thigh, making him smile as he felt Goro shudder in anticipation, the tip of Akira’s cock pressing against his entrance, almost there, almost pushing in.

“ _Fuck_ …” Goro whispered, pushing his hips down; slowly, gradually, stopping a few times along the way. Akira tried _so hard_ not to just pull him down, not to thrust up into that delicious, tight, welcoming heat, and instead focus on comforting his lover; stroking his thigh gently, kissing his neck, murmuring soft, gentle reassurance into Goro’s ear.

“You feel so good, Goro… you’re so good, so good for me. Fuck, I almost can’t take it…”

“S-slowly… we’ll go slowly, love, we’ll…”

“ _Yes_ …”

Finally, Goro’s hips settled against Akira’s; and they both let out a long, shuddering breath, Akira’s arms pulling Goro close against his chest – so close it almost hurt, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They had to be together now; close, so close they were almost one; breath against skin, breathless kisses strewn against their bodies, shuddering caress wherever they could reach. Akira’s breath hitched and came out in a mewl as Goro slowly rolled his hips against him; careful, sensual, gripping back on Akira for support, powerless against the waves and waves of pleasure that enveloped them both.

They were both talkers, usually; teasing one another, spilling little praises and soft, quiet declarations of love and belonging. This time, however, they kept quiet. Soft, little noises escaped them, still; half-choked moans, quiet gasps when something felt _especially_ good, a little whine of impatience when one of them halted their gentle, sensual rocking to stop himself from finishing too soon. It was alright; it felt more intimate this way. After all… they never really needed words to know how they felt in the first place.

Akira’s hips stuttered and pushed almost imperceptibly up; and Goro arched his back against him, clawing briefly over the arm that wrapped around his waist as he shuddered and mewled in pleasure, breathing heavy as he rocked his hips down again, chasing the feeling.

“ _Again_.” he moaned out a gentle plea, and Akira obliged him, his kisses feverish against Goro’s skin now, with how close, how teetering on the edge they both were. Goro’s hole tightened around him again and again now, twitching and sucking him in and _oh, oh_ …

“G-goro… I’m… I’m almost…”

“Just a little bit more, just a bit, please, be good, be good for me…” Goro pleaded, his voice breathless, lost as he sped up his thrusts, their rhythm turning faster, almost erratic. Goro was chasing his release now, Akira could tell, his own hips responding in kind, making them both gasp and shudder and cling even more against one another, the water and foam splashing around them. Akira bit his lip, hard; just a little longer, he could keep himself in check just a little bit longer. He wanted to feel Goro coming, he wanted to _feel_ him unravel around him, lose control completely…

A feverish tug on his hair, Goro’s body arching away from him and the brunet’s hips slamming down on his own one last time were a sign enough; and as he felt his lover’s hole clamp down on him, Akira came as well, shuddering as he spilled deep inside of him, the sensation intense enough that, for a second there, he worried he’ll end up passing out. Instead, the raven slid back against the bathtub; and the second later, Goro fell back against him, too; raising his hips awkwardly and making them both whimper as Akira slid out of him, allowing Goro to turn around and straddle him, kissing him properly at last.

“…wow.” Akira smiled somewhere in between their kisses, his arms wrapping lazily around Goro, pulling him closer still against his chest. He could feel his lover chuckle against his lips and bump their noses together before kissing him again.

“I love you, Akira.” Goro whispered; eyes soft and satisfied and filled with affection as he looked down at him. “You, and your… your cliché evening plans, and little gifts, and remembering little things about us, and working so hard to make me happy, every day… I love you so much, you know that?”

“Hey now… you need to warn a guy before saying stuff like that.” Akira laughed, somewhat breathlessly, after a moment of staring at Goro incredulously. He couldn’t really help it – the brunet was hardly ever one for stating his feelings so clearly. Goro simply smiled at him, even as Akira watched a deep blush spreading over his cheeks.

“…sorry. I’m… a little overwhelmed right now.” he mumbled, and Akira leaned in, kissing him deeply and pulling him into another hug.

“I love you, too.” he murmured. “And now… You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to very cliché-y carry you out of the bathtub… or help you out, I don’t really trust my legs enough right now… then I’ll rub you dry and brush your hair and dry them for you, and… and then I’m going to pull you into bed with me and kiss every single one of your freckles. That’s my plan for tonight.”

Goro snorted, shaking his head at him; but even as he leaned back to look at him, Akira saw his expression never changed from the soft, loving one he wore before.

“Oh? Think you’ll be able to succeed in doing that this time?” he purred teasingly, and Akira let out a soft, dramatic sigh.

“Well it’s not my fault I keep losing count and need to start over. It’s not like I mind, either.”

“Of course.” Goro smiled and shook his head, before leaning in, kissing his lover once more.

“…never let me go, Akira.”

“I promise.” the raven replied, without hesitation; and held Goro tightly against himself.

“I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
